Drain covers for bathroom sinks and tubs are generally used to stop liquid from seeping through the drainage pipe when the drain cover is in a closed position. When the drain cover is opened, sink contents can drain around the periphery of the drain cover through the sink hole to the drainage pipe. Since the gap between the sink hole and the drain cover is relatively large (typically 0.5 cm or larger), sink contents that penetrate through the sink hole are not limited to water, but may include debris such as hair, soap-scum, and other particles that may ultimately clog the drainage pipe.
In many designs, the drain cover is opened and closed by a user pushing/pulling an external push rod located next to the sink faucet. The external push rod is mechanically coupled to an internal rod that is configured to push up/down the drain cover through the drainage pipe. One concern with such a rod assembly is that the internal rod may catch at least some of the debris that goes through the sink hole. While mechanical filters that catch debris before it enters the drainage pipe through the sink hole are known, they have several concerns. Debris that is caught by known filters is readily visible to a user of the sink, thereby rendering such filters aesthetically unappealing. Further, known filters typically interfere with the operation of the push rod assembly to open and close the drain cover, thereby preventing a water tight seal of the sink.
Accordingly, it would be beneficial to have a drain cover assembly that prevents the clogging of a drainage pipe while not immediately revealing any caught debris. It would also beneficial to have a drain cover assembly that is in harmony with the push rod assembly.